The Fire Affinity
The following entails information about this affinty. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accesibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''OPEN |rare = }}' – Semi-common/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 0 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity may have grown up in a hot location or may be passionately reckless, fierce, or temperamental. Despite this, many with a Fire Affinity hold a warmth to them, being compassionate and well-intentioned. |} *Fire is a notoriously powerful affinity which is often perceived as warm and bold, however, these traits often do not completely overrule the many dangers of wielding the element. Those holding the flame affinity are prone to outbursts—much like their preferred element—and are often stuck raging forwards in one mindset to a fault. Fire magic, by nature, is destructive, capable of leaving devastation in its wake. This sentiment is its most prevalent feature throughout WispClan’s history leaving many to distrust this affinity. Most fire spells have little to no counter-measures, especially considering the origin of most of them. *It is an affinity that should be handled with care, as it can be rather chaotic. Fire manifests in strength when it comes to those with strong, unwavering emotions, often becoming stronger that way. To truly gain from this ability, you must first learn how to control its destructive nature and use it for what it is supposed to be- a light. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Determined'–– **Fire users can have an excellent resolve and an unwillingness to allow themselves to falter. When they have set goals in mind, they will get past any obstacle that blocks their way and channel a determination to overcome the issue. *'Passionate'–– ** Fire users can be passionate, whether it be for things they believe in, or for romantic matters. *'Impulsive'–– **Some fire users rush into things head-first without fully thinking things through. Because of their passion for matters, they can act impulsive and brash actions, talking, etc *'Energetic'–– ** Energy buzzes through the paws of those who are fire users. They have the drive and desire to constantly do something and be on the move because they are so energetic. *'Temperamental'–– ** Most fire users tend to have a short fuse and in turn, can be rather temperamental about matters. They sometimes lash out and get irritated very quickly, sometimes unleashing a bad/angered attitude. *'Risk-taking'–– ** Fire users are the epitome of bold and brave. Despite the odds, they are always willing to take risks due to their bravery; even if the situation is incredibly dangerous. they push aside their fears and do what they need to do. *'Freedom-lovers'–– ** There is nothing fire users like more than freedom. Being bound by chains and expectations weigh them down to the point where they would fight for their freedom. Fire in itself is free and limitless, just like fire users. *'Egotistical/Proud'–– ** At points, some fire users can be somewhat egotistical and proud because they consider themselves above others. They are confident in themselves and their abilities which makes them come off as over-confident at times. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Fire Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** Usually always scorching hot at the touch (their bodies are constantly warm) **Capable of lighting themselves on fire if their emotions are berserk **Able to increase their strength/fire power depending on how determined they are and what their emotions are * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** Unable to withstand cold areas/magic and are significantly weakened to the point where even moving is a strain to them ** Fire users hate water. Whenever water comes in contact with their bodies, steam/mist is released from them. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"|An area with an endless amount of sun beating down from the sky, casting its warm and assertive rays over the sandy and barren landforms. The Desert is one of the prime places for training when it comes to fire affinities due to the heat in the area. [Kingdom of Highlands: THE SCORCHES] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"|Volcanic areas with unforgiving, parching coals and an almost suffocating atmosphere. These very hot areas with burning coal are one of the best for Fire Affinity training due to there being fire and heat-sources all around. [WispClan Territory: PARCHING COALS] |} 'Lineage' ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' Fire training requires a lot of brutal, physically-straining training methods with often are emotionally or physically scarring. It is not easy and can be rigorous beyond belief; you have to have the proper determination to fully undergo it. 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level THREE spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity